The Spirit without name
by Astasia
Summary: Il quinto spirito sta per risvegliarsi... una volontà guida le sue azioni e Kagome fa parte del piano che il destino ha ordito all'insaputa di tutte le aspettative di Inuyasha...
1. Default Chapter

Rinunzia legale :  
Questa ff si inspira alla storia di Inuyasha scritta da Rumiko Takahashi , tutti i personaggi citati esclusi il quinto spirito sono  
stati creati da lei.  
  
  
Salve a tutti breve intro esclusivamente per farvi presente che questa e' la mia prima FanFic.   
Ho cercato di rimanere il più fedele possibile ai caratteri dei personaggi .   
Spero vi piaccia... fatemi sapere che ne pensate cia' cia' by   
  
************************   
Primo capitolo - L'inquietudine   
************************   
  
Non era una buona giornata,   
non lo era decisamente, Kagome camminava per il sentiero che conduceva al villaggio senza accorgersi della strada che passava sotto i suoi passi.   
"Ma perchè ho questo senso di inquietudine, eppure ora che la sfera e' stata quasi del tutto riunita dovrei essere... "   
"Hey tu!"- Kagome si voltò di scatto e come al suo solito scoprì che era Inuyasha,accovacciato su un ramo, che la distraeva dai suoi pensieri .   
"Cos'è quell'aria triste? Dovresti essere felice , appena avremo recuperato l'ultimo frammento te ne potrai tornare   
nel tuo mondo senza avere più demoni che ti corrono dietro..."   
Kagome lo guardò incuriosita :   
"Ma e' possibile che sai solo pensare alla sfera dei quattro spiriti?"   
E con fare inferocito si allontanò da lui , strano questa volta non lo aveva azzittito con il solito "A cuccia...".   
  
. Non era una buona giornata, non lo era decisamente nemmeno per lui.   
"Kagome ultimamente e' sempre triste... ma perche'?"   
Iniziò a correre tra i sentieri del bosco ,non era possibile, aveva sentito l'odore di un demone provenire proprio dal villaggio , dalla stessa direzione dove era andata Kagome...   
Il vento soffiava e accarezzava la distesa di fiori rossi quasi sembrava che li volesse portar via con se.   
Shippo era alle prese con quello che restava del demone che Inuyasha aveva fiutato...   
"Oggi si' che e' una buona giornata". Da tempo Shippo stava provando ad affinare la sua arte del fuoco fatuo ed era riuscito finalmente a respingere da solo un piccolo demone talpa che farneticava strane cose...   
Ma dal cumulo di cenere così dissonante dalla distesa di rosso acceso giunse una voce   
"Non siete arrivati dove credete e ciò che credete non e' ciò che sperate"   
"Cosa stai dicendo , dannato!?" Gridò inuyasha avvicinandosi al cumulo di cenere che presto venne assorbito dalla terra senza dar risposta a nessuno.   
  
Kagome era giunta al villaggio "Andrò dalla vecchia Kaede forse lei mi saprà consigliare".   
"La venerabile Kaede ?La puoi trovare al tempio "   
Si diresse al tempio dove era stato deciso di custodire la sfera con dei particolari sigilli che l'avrebbero tenuta al sicuro dalla bramosia degli altri demoni.   
Da quando Kikio non c'era più la sfera era passata in troppe mani nemiche ed era necessario purificarla...   
già purificarla ma come? Kikio anche se rediviva non avrebbe mai potuto, troppo era l'odio nei confronti di Inuyasha per assurgere a tale compito...   
La miko fu distratta dall'arrivo di Kagome   
"Vecchia Kaede? Ti posso disturbare ?"   
"Dimmi Kagome... "si distolse dai suoi pensieri e si rivolse verso la ragazza.   
Kagome : "Cosa faremo dopo che la sfera verrà riunita?Che cosa cambierà ?" La voce era insicura, velata di una nascosta paura...   
Kaede : "Vedi Kagome, la sfera da sola non basta a compiere il destino di ognuno di noi. Certo può donare enormi poteri ma una volta riunita cercherà qualcosa che la completi definitivamente : il quinto e ultimo spirito. Questo era presente in essa al tempo in cui mia sorella la custodiva . Ma si e' probabilmente perso nel momento in cui la sfera si e' frantumata ."   
Kagome : "Il quinto spirito?"   
Kaede : "Questo e' tutto quello che so sulla natura del quinto spirito, purtroppo questo segreto e' morto con mia sorella Kikio ... nessuno può saperlo a parte la protettrice della sfera.   
Infatti il quinto spirito e' celato agli occhi dei comuni mortali che per questo la chiamano la sfera dei 4 spiriti.   
Però...la sfera può scegliere un'altra protettrice per portare a termine il suo completamemto e questo del tutto indipendentemente dalla volontà della prescelta"   
  
"Hey voi due!Che cosa state confabulando?"Shippo e Inuyasha erano arrivati al tempio...   
Kagome e Kaede andarono incontro ai due e si avviarono insieme giù per la scalinata che porta al villaggio...   
Kagome :"Se la sfera non sarà completa inuyasha non potrà diventare ne umano ne un vero demone...   
La sfera sceglie la sua protettrice?Mah chi ci capisce niente... Aspettatemi!!!"   
Inuyasha :"Sei sempre l'ultima!?"   
Kagome : "E tu che salti da un ramo all'altro pensi di essere meglio di me?"   
Inuyasha :"Senti,maledetta se non fosse per me a quest'ora ..."   
Kagome :"A cuccia..."   
Inuyasha :"Maledetta....sigh" ....La giornata proseguiva come sempre....   
Era ora di rimettersi in viaggio per cercare l'ultimo frammento della sfera . La nostra truppa era pronta ma i battibbecchi tra Kagome e Inuyasha non accennavano a terminare.   
Shippo : " Che facciamo così continueranno fino a domani e non riusciremo a partire"   
Sango : "Questa volta li lasceremo sfogare ben bene. Kirara tu prendi Kagome e Inuyasha noi andremo con il Tanuki di Miroku"   
Presto fatto si misero tutti in viaggio, l'immensità del cielo e la distanza alla quale procedevano non potevano minimamente compensare il tono di volume dei due ...   
Miroku :" Sei sicura sia stata una buona idea?"   
Sango : "Ho paura di no. La povera Kirara e' in notevole difficolta...."   
Kagome cercava di prendere Inuyasha che per fuggire si aggrappava alla povera Kirara da tutte le parti ... alla fine la "gattina" decise che era ora di smetterla e scaricò Inuyasha sul primo albero utile...   
Kagome "Ben ti sta"   
Inuyasha "Maledetta non finisce qui..."   
La lite tra i due fu presto interrotta ,Kagome aveva percepito qualcosa "Qui vicino c'e' un pezzo della sfera fermiamoci!".   
  
Era scesa la notte... e il gruppo si accampò alla meglio a ridosso di una caverna. Kagome con il suo inseparabile sacco a pelo si mise vicino ad Inuayasha.Questa sera non se la sentiva di bisticciare.   
"Questo profumo ... così dolce me ne potrò mai separare? Me ne vorrò mai separare?"   
La luna era piena e rischiarava un laghetto che beneficiava dei suoi raggi per mostrare delle iridescenze argentate...   
Kagome si trovò a camminare da sola come attratta da quei bagliori. Il silenzio regnava sovrano, solo l'infrangersi   
delle increspare del lagodava un ritmo a quei momenti così innaturali.   
All'improvviso dal lago apparve una sagoma di luce era come una donna dai lunghi capelli con in dosso un mantello a celarne   
il viso e il corpo .Kagome indietreggio' spaventata da quella figura che sembrava come chiederle qualcosa , non riusciva a   
parlare ma riusciva a sentire una ,due mille voci come se il vento ne portasse ognuna a lei da infinite direzioni   
"Che cosa senti?" "Senti un frammento della sfera?"   
Kagome continuava a non poter rispondere e terrorizzata si accasciò a terra per evitare di cadere nel lago.   
"Lo sai che cosa succederà se lo congiungerai alla sfera? Tu mi darai..."   
Una raggio di luce traffisse il suo occhio. Era il mattino che era arrivato   
"Possibile che sia stato un sogno...Chi era quella donna?"   
Si voltò e vide Inuyasha accanto a lei come la sera prima che dormiva con Tessaiga accanto. Il suo viso ,notò Kagome, era sereno come in poche occasioni aveva avuto modo di vedere.   
  
L'espressione sul suo viso di colpo diventò severa , aprì gli occhi ,stava puntando qualcosa lì nella foresta...   
Inuyasha : "Vieni fuori Bastardo! Da quando in qua i demoni talpa si nascondono nella boscaglia!"   
Shippo : "Demoni talpa ?Ancora?"   
Tessaiga ,già sfoderata , era pronta al combattimento .   
Inuyasha : "Kagome stai lontana ,vai vicino a Shippo e Sango"   
Il demone talpa ,notò Inuyasha ,era stranamente simile a quello sconfitto in precedenza da Shippo anzi era del tutto uguale!!! Ma come era possibile eppure le sue ceneri erano scomparse....   
Inuyasha : "Dannato come puoi essere ancora qui"   
Demone Talpa : "Noi demoni talpa anche se sconfitti ci rigeneriamo mantenendo il contatto con la terra. Rassegnati non potrai mai vincermi !"   
Inuyasha si scagliò contro il suo nemico come sempre sapeva di essere il più forte,forse in questo caso avrebbe dovuto faticare un po' di più ma l'avrebbe spuntata.   
Inuyasha : "Kagome !Vedi il frammento della sfera?"   
Kagome : "Sì e' sulla sua testa!"   
Inuyasha sferrò una serie di fendenti ben assestati ma il demone talpa gli sfuggì inabissandosi sotto terra.   
Inuyasha "Maldetto esci fuori"   
E così fece, questa volta però non da solo. Dietro di lui c'erano altrettanti demoni pronti a combattere.   
Inuyasha "E' inutile combatterli tutti. Se e' il loro capo sconfiggendo lui probabilmente gli altri perderanno l'orientamento.   
In fin dei conti solo lui può vedere sotto luce del sole grazie al frammento della sfera".   
La lotta era impari e soprattutto non rusciva a colpire il suo bersaglio.In più gli altri demoni oltre che a dar da fare a lui si dirigevano proprio nella direzione di Kagome.   
Miroku,Shppo e Sango si chiusero a cerchio intorno alla ragazza e iniziarono ad ingaggiare una dura lotta sia per mantenere le loro posizioni sia per evitare di essere colpiti.   
Le possibilità di attaccare erano fortemente ridotte dovendo mantenere quelle distanze. Miroku non poteva aprire il suo foro del vento, il rischio era quello di coinvolgere Inuyasha . Sango dal canto suo non aveva il minimo spazio di movimento per lanciare e riprendere il suo bomerang gigante .   
L'unico che poteva fare qualcosa in più era il piccolo Shippo che con il suo fuoco fatuo riusciva a opporsi agli attacchi dei demoni e ad arrostire ,ogni tanto, anche i piedi di Miroku...   
  
Iniziò a tremare la terra   
Inuyasha : "Maledizione ma cosa sta succedendo?"   
Kagome :" Aaaaahhh! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
La terra sotto i piedi di Kagome stava franando . E nello stesso tempo i tre potrettori della ragazza   
venivano attaccati ancora più durante dai demoni talpa...   
Inuyasha :"Kagome ,resisti sto arrivando!" Taglio l'aria tra lui e i suoi nemici con un luminoso fendente di Tessaiga   
e corse verso Kagome ma ormai la ragazza era sparita in un vortice di terra e aria... 


	2. The Spirit

Rinunzia legale :  
Questa ff si inspira alla storia di Inuyasha scritta da Rumiko Takahashi , tutti i personaggi citati esclusi il quinto spirito sono  
stati creati da lei.  
  
  
******************   
Secondo capitolo - The Spirit   
******************   
Inuyasha :"Maledizione ! Se solo fossi arrivato in attimo prima .." Non era la prima volta che Inuyasha provava questo senso di impotenza... "Ma perche' Kagome..."   
  
Più tardi al villaggio...   
"Cosa?! Kagome e' scomparsa?"   
Miroku : "Si' Kaede, si e' come dileguata in un vortice di terra e aria... Purtroppo non siamo riusciti a trattenerla..."   
Kaede : " E' molto strano ...perche' rapire Kagome quando la sfera e' ancora qui da noi..."   
Era strano, Inuyasha non riusciva più a sentire l'odore di Kagome,lui ,che di solito sapeva sempre dov'era, questa volta non la sentiva. Possibile che sia... no non può essere, Kagome era ancora viva, non poteva lasciarlo così   
  
Tutto era buio... tremendamente buio ,aveva solo la percezione di un qualcosa che le stringeva i polsi e le caviglie ma non riusciva a vedere nulla a sentire nulla...sembrava come se fosse...in un anfratto sotterraneo : "Aiuto! Inuyasha dove sei ?"   
  
"La ragazza?"   
"Per il momento l'abbiamo calata nella prigione più profonda, nemmeno il fiuto del mezzodemone potrà trovarla..."   
"Bene, ci servirà teniamola in vita"   
"E' pronta la veste ?"   
"No signore i demoni ape ci stanno ancora lavorando... questione di momenti..."   
"Mia signora a breve otterrete ciò che volete... la notte di tenebra sta arrivando "   
La misteriosa figura annui e aggiunse : "Invitate qui il mezzo demone ,servirà anche lui per compiere la trasformazione"   
  
Inuyasha : "Non e' possibile... dove siete bastardi?"   
Miroku : "E' inutile Inuyasha probabilmente il tuo fiuto non può arrivare così in profondità per sentire i demoni talpa"   
Sango : "Se hanno rapito Kagome e noi abbiamo ancora la sfera e' probabile che si faranno vivi no?"   
Shippo : "Ma intanto Kagoomee??!?"   
Inuyasha : "Ma che domande fai ? E' ovvio che l'andremo a cercare"   
  
Flash...................   
Un raggio di luce apparve sul loro sentiero a disegnare strani intarsi ...   
Miroku : " Attenzione !"   
Sango : "Che cos'e'? Sembrano una serie di disegni?"   
Miroku : "Ma questa e' una lingua antica ormai in disuso!"   
Inuyasha: "E tu che ne sai monaco?"   
Miroku : "Questa lingua viene tramandata nella mia famiglia per richiamare alcuni esorcismi molto potenti ..."   
Miroku : "Vediamo ... La luna non sarà in cielo ...ma riflessa nel lago e la sua luce irradierà un cuore a metà..."   
Miroku " Non capisco del tutto... ma credo che dobbiamo ritornare nel punto dove e' stata rapita Kagome"   
Inuyasha :"La notte di tenebra e' vicina, maledizione ..."   
  
Il sole stava per tramontare e i nostri finalmente erano giunti nel punto esatto dove si erano scontrati precedentemente.   
Inuyasha : "E adesso che si fa?"   
Miroku : "Non mi disturbare devo meditare" e si mise in una strana posizione dalla quale più che meditare sembrava stesse fissando il profilo del corpetto di Sango.   
Miroku : " Le mie percezioni mi dicono ..."   
Sango : "Ma dove guardi!!!!!!"   
In uno spazio relativamente piccolo come poteva essere la sua testa si ritrovò in un attimo il boomerang di Sango ,un pugno di Inuyasha e un tremendo bernoccolo ... tutto per conciliare la sua meditazione....   
Inuyasha : "Ah! Lo sapevo meglio che segua il mio istinto.L'iscrizione parlava di un lago e allora cerchiamo un lago no?"   
Inuyasha : "Presto prima che tramonti definitivamente il sole "   
  
Finalmente erano giunti di fronte ad un lago , lo stesso apparso in sogno a Kagome.   
Non rimasero per molto tempo soli , la terra iniziò a tremare di nuovo...   
Inuyasha "Eccoli..."   
Demone talpa : "Siete arrivati finalmente ,quanto ci avete messo?"   
Inuyasha : "Stai zitto! Dov'e' Kagome"   
Demone Talpa : "Presto la vedrai.. eheheeh"   
Inuyasha sentiva venir meno i suoi poteri ... il suo sangue stava prendendo il sopravvento ...   
Una luce all'improvviso lo accecò ...veniva dal lago...una figura di luce si stagliava all'orizzonte camminando sulle increspature create dal vento...era una donna sì ,una donna dai lunghi capelli completamente avvolta di luce...   
Inuyasha : "Chi sei tu?"   
La figura si avvicinò con passo leggero ma rapido :   
"Tu sei Inuyasha vero?Nonostante il tuo sangue demoniaco ,non sembri pericoloso..."   
"Maledetta parli troppo per i miei gusti dov'e' Kagome?" avanzò con Tessaiga in mano anche se sapeva che a breve a nulla sarebbe valsa la sua tenacia e la sua voglia di salvare la ragazza , sarebbe diventato di nuovo umano.   
"Vuoi dire la reincarnazione di Kikyo?Eccola qui... non la vedi ?"   
Una sfera di luce emerse dal lago in quel momento il sole calò ... il vento innaturale come allora creava delle leggere increspature sul lago che proseguendo verso riva mutavano in profondi vortici capaci di risucchiare qualsiasi cosa vi ci si avvicinasse.   
Kagome si librava all'interno della sfera, con in dosso una strana veste di color rosso .Inuyasha vide i suoi morbidi capelli muoversi come a seguire le onde di una corrente che incorniciava il suo viso...un viso spento privo di espressione ,la bocca era appena dischiusa le sue labbra sembravano cercare di formare una parola ma senza risultato ,i suoi occhi persi nel vuoto erano vitrei senza espressione...eppure la sua mano cercava come di raggiungere qualcosa al di là del confine della sfera,lì sulla riva...   
"Ti avverto Inuyasha se solo oserai sfiorare la sfera questa si frantumerà insieme al cuore della tua Kagome..."   
"E ora io, il quinto spirito, mi completerò grazie ai poteri della sfera e di questa ragazza!!!!"   
Miroku : "Il quinto spirito? Che sia questo lo spirito senza nome che prende sembianza delle persone che assorbe?"   
Shippo: "Cooosaa?Vuole assorbire la nostra Kagome?"   
Miroku : "Si narra che esista un quinto spirito appartenente alla sfera e che questo sia il più potente di tutti... e che segua la volontà della sua protettrice ..."   
Sango : "Ma allora se riconosce nella rediviva Kikyo la sua protettrice... e' pervarso dall'odio nei confronti di Inuyasha..."   
Miroku : "Già e' probabile..."   
  
"Miroku prestami il tuo Tanuki, smettiamola con questa farsa..."   
Inuyasha ormai aveva già assunto sembianze umane ma avrebbe tentato il tutto per tutto...   
  
"Venite a me spiriti della sfera ..." Di fronte alla donna si generò un vortice di luce che ospitava al suo interno uno specchio che rifletteva il tempio del villaggio dove era custodita la sfera....   
Dall'interno della sua prigione Kagome iniziò a contornarsi di una strana aurea ,le lacrime che scendevano dai suoi occhi si tramutavano in tante gocce di cristallo...e davanti al suo petto qualcosa stava apparendo...   
  
La sfera ,come richiamata apparve davanti al quinto spirito "Ora che siete qui con me... e' solo necessario che quella ragazzina mi dia il suo cuore e il suo sangue e il volere della nostra protettrice sarà fatto..."   
I 4 spiriti in un lampo richiamarono a loro l'ultimo frammento della sfera nascosto nella testa del demone Talpa...   
Mille lame di pura energia trafissero il demone :   
"Mia signora nooooooo!Perche' tutto questo ,vi ho servito fedelmente fino ad ora...ahhhhhh"   
Il demone veniva trascinato suo malgrado verso il lago...lì non si sarebbe potuto più rigenerare... il frammento della sfera fuoriuscì dalla sua testa... il peso ormai morto piombò nei vortici del lago per non ricomparire più in superficie...   
  
Inuyasha era furioso non era possibile che Kikyo in cuor suo volesse proprio questo...no si sbagliava forse la Kikyo che conosceva una volta no... ma la Kikyo di adesso?   
La sfera ormai era completa...mancavano solo la linfa vitale e il cuore della prescelta per riportarla al suo splendore...   
"Inuyasha... Inuyasha mi senti?"   
Una voce parlava nella sua mente "Kagome?"   
"Ascoltami Inuyasha una volta che la sfera sarà completa prendila ed usala come hai sempre desiderato..."   
"Nooo, non lo farò mai se questo significa la tua morte"   
"Non capisci proprio vero?"una voce arrivò da dietro le sue spalle   
"Kikyo?!"   
Kikyo :"La ragazza ha capito che per lei non c'e' scampo. E che per te salvarla vuol dire morire"   
Kikyo :"Ha intenzione di cedere a te la sua vita affinchè tu possa disporre della tua..."   
Inuyasha : "Nooo... non accetterò ... questo"Aveva paura , non voleva dire la parola destino... che fosse questo il suo destino? Morire per mano della donna amata e vivere una nuova vita grazie all'amore di un'altra ?Di Kagome?   
  
"Inuyasha ma non hai capito che tutto questa era scritto?Altrimenti perchè vi sareste incontrati?"Kikyo si avvicinava...   
No non era possibile... tutto quello che fino ad oggi aveva cosi cercato e desiderato , avrebbe inevitabilmente portato alla morte di Kagome? 


	3. 3 Cap La trasformazione

Autrice : Astasia6@yahoo.it  
**************************  
Terzo Capitolo- La trasformazione  
**************************  
Come può un cuore scegliere di privarsi dell'anima o dell'amore che lo colma?E ancora... come potrebbe decidere di tramutare  
l'amore in odio o l'anima in deserto?Come poteva Inuyasha scegliere tra il suo cuore e la sua vita ... in nessuno dei due casi  
avrebbe vinto...qualcosa sarebbe inevitabilmente andato perso...e lei non voleva che fosse la sua vita... in fin dei conti il  
suo, era un cuore a metà, diviso tra lei e Kikio... l'altra metà avrebe sofferto ma se la sarebbe cavata...  
  
Kagome aveva già scelto a che cosa rinunciare...  
  
Kikio si avvicinava   
"Stai lontana Kikio... sei tu ?Sei tu che vuoi questo?"Inuyasha si voltò verso la miko e la guardò fermamente...  
voleva una risposta, era lei la protettrice della sfera...   
"Cosa credi?Che io sia felice di averti così?"   
"La vita e' stata crudele con noi ,Inuyasha, perchè non dovrei almeno sperare di poter tornare al tuo fianco in questa specie di  
vita che mi e' stata concessa..."  
  
Era lei... in questo momento i sentimenti che muovevano quelle labbra erano quelli della sua Kikio...per un attimo torno' con la   
memoria a quei giorni passati ,felici... come appartenenti ad un'altra vita...   
Un sorriso fece breccia nei suoi pensieri... no... non era quello di Kikio... era quello di una strana ragazza,stranamente vestita che  
si comportava in maniera ancora più strana ...   
  
Kagome, la doveva salvare... non importava se questo avesse significato il suo annullamento...lui dov...   
All'improvviso una luce li accecò, proveniva dall'interno della sfera sospesa sul lago...  
  
"Il suo corpo! Cos'ha il suo corpo??!!!!" Inuyasha si avvicinò sempre di più verso la riva del lago...   
Guardava la sfera ... guardava Miroku... guardava Kagome... volgeva il suo sguardo a Kikio... guardava davanti a se ma nessuno  
sapeva dare pace al suo tormento...  
  
Davanti a Kagome era apparsa una sfera scintillante di colore rosso che pulsava come ad essere scaldata...da un cuore...  
La sua veste stava come perdendo il suo colore purpureo ...un liquido rosso si stava raccogliendo alla base della prigione di  
cristallo...   
Tutto il suo corpo era diventato pallido come la luna piena nella notte... le sue labbra,i suoi capelli brillavano d'argento, reso  
impuro da qualche riflesso blu regalato dalle profondità del lago ... rischiarato da una luna visibile solo nel suo riflesso...  
  
"Mia protrettrice , tra poco la sfera dei 4 spiriti riacquisterà di nuovo il suo splendore e voi realizzerete i vostri desideri..."   
Kikio non rispondeva.. guardava turbata Inuyasha... lui....LUI NON VOLEVA TORNARE CON LEI!!!!!!!   
"A nulla valgono ora ,i miei desideri ,per te ,VERO INUYASHA "gridò... ma l'oggetto dei suoi desideri rispose solo  
con uno sguardo colmo di tristezza...   
"Ebbene sia... Quinto spirito assorbi l'essenza della ragazza!"   
"Se io non ti potrò avere, nemmeno lei potrà!!!!!!"   
Il piccolo mondo pulsante di fronte a Kagome iniziò ad ingrandirsi bevendo avidamente dal liquido rosso ormai raccolto sul fondo  
della sfera di cristallo, finendo come un gattino in cerca di coccole tra le braccia del quinto spirito...  
La teca dei sentimenti,del cuore e del sangue di Kagome penetrò nell'essenza dello spirito...  
La luce a contorno di quella donna tanto misteriosa si dileguo' per rilevare le sembianze di una donna con gli stessi lineamenti di  
Kagome....   
"Cosa le hai fatto maledetta?"   
"Ho assorbito la sua vitalità, la sfera avrà presto nuova vita"   
La sfera a sua volta entrò nell'essenza e ne venne assorbita. La sfera finalmente completa con le sembianze di Kagome si diresse  
a riva verso la sua protrettrice "Mia signora, finalmente , sono al vostro servizio"  
  
Inuyasha si era lanciato con il Tanuki di Miroku verso Kagome... verso quello che ne restava... la sua prigione si stava inabissando  
nel lago.   
Ormai privo di qualsiasi forza coesiva, il cristallo si stava sgretolando e Kagome al suo interno,inerme, veniva accolta dalle  
gelide acque del lago come la ben venuta.   
"Noooooooooooo , Kagome aspetta non mi puoi lasciare così"...   
Il quinto spirito ,lanciò dei dardi di luce verso Inuyasha . Sangue,dolore... dolore fisico... dolore al cuore ...smarrimento...nulla   
importava, Kagome era vicina mancava poco e l'avrebbe raggiunta....   
Si tuffò , la prese tra le braccia e la riportò a riva... era gelata , i suoi occhi erano ancora bagnati dalle sue lacrime...calde...   
"Kagome mi senti?Ascoltami,ti prego rispondimi..."   
"Ormai e' ridotta a poco più di un albero roso dal suo interno...Ma dato che ci tieni tanto ,ti farò condividere la sua stessa sorte!"   
Kikio ormai sapeva che non avrebbe mai vinto sul cuore di Inuyasha... ma nonostante tutto non sarebbe mai riuscita ad ucciderlo.  
Allora ... allora che fare se non riincontrarlo all'inferno..."Quinto spirito pensaci tu...questo sarà il mio ultimo ordine...uccidi Inuyasha!"p  
Lui ancora chino su di lei, lei inerme nelle braccia di lui... un caldo, un tepore lontano...troppo lontano...Inuyasha...   
  
Lo spirito iniziò il suo attacco "Che cosa fai ,non hai intenzione di difenderti?Solo perche' assomiglio alla tua Kagome?O forse  
perche' vuoi morire anche tu?"   
  
Miroku era sconcertato non solo Kagome si era sacrificata per far ottenere ad Inuyasha la sfera, ma ora che la sfera era completa  
questa cercava di uccidere Inuyasha con le sembianze di Kagome...   
  
Una...due... più gocce di sangue iniziarono a macchiare la veste di Kagome ormai candida... il sangue di Inuyasha aveva creato  
infiniti rigoli su quel tessuto dal colore tanto innocente...  
  
Una goccia cadde sulle sue labbra...e un gemito fece trasalire Inuyasha. Immediatamente nonostante fosse umano le sue ferite  
si rimarginarono, Kagome si stava svegliando...  
"Ma come e' possibile , ormai il suo corpo non ha più..."Miroku osservava Kagome sollevarsi in aria come spinta da un vento  
caldo...una luce rossa scendeva lentamente dalle sue labbra verso il suo cuore... il sangue di Inuyasha aveva ridato forza a   
quella ragazza ormai priva di essenza..."   
  
"Kagome?!?!?"Inuyasha rimase a terra stupito..."Allora Kagome...sei ancora qui, non mi hai lasciato..."   
  
Era strana ,però, si muoveva come incoscientemente e soprattutto il suo aspetto stava mutando...  
  
Le sue mani si muovevano come a descrivere dei segni in aria...e man mano che venivano completati una mutazione avveniva in   
lei: i suoi capelli sempre argentati si ornavando di strani cristalli blu... il suo viso era sempre privo di espressione ma le sue labbre   
divennero color cielo ... la sua veste assunse tonalità marine...   
Sul suo viso comparivano ma mano come dei segni ondulati agli angoli degli occhi e sulla fronte...   
Da dove arrivasse nessuno lo capiva, ma un forte vento inizio' a soffiare in direzione del quinto spirito...   
sembrava venisse da Kagome..   
Miroku realizzò "Inuyasha allontanati!!!!Kagome sta assorbendo i poteri del quinto spirito e a breve la sua trasformazione  
sarà terminata!"  
  
Una voce...   
"Perche' vuoi far del male a Inuyasha?Perche' non può vivere la sua vita senza che nessuno lo decida per lui?Dimmelo!"   
Una raffica di vento fece cadere a terra lo spirito, ormai ridotto di nuovo a pura luce a causa della perdita di parte dei suoi poteri...   
"Perche' e' necessario combattere ,soffrire,morire per ottenere ciò che si desidera di più, ciò che si ama..."   
"Perchè ti dico queste cose,tu non mi puoi capire ,vero?In fin dei conti sei uno spirito che ruba il cuore altrui e quindi non  
puoi capire i sentimenti più profondi di un'anima..."  
  
Kagome si era risvegliata per difendere colui che amava e per il quale aveva donato la sua vita... 


	4. 4 Cap L'annullamento

Autrice : Astasia6@yahoo.it  
******************************  
Quarto Capitolo - L'annullamento  
******************************  
Inuyasha guardava la sua Kagome, come era diversa dalla ragazza spensierata che conosceva... ora il suo viso era ,sì ,   
determinato... ma ogni tanto dai suoi occhi si scorgeva un profondo ,lacerante dolore...  
  
"Se la divina Kagome ha assorbito parte dei poteri della sfera...perchè il quinto spirito non la riconosce ancora come la sua  
protettrice?" Miroku si interrogava sugli eventi , ma nulla ,non capiva proprio...  
"La sfera e' impura e ormai e' intrisa dell'odio di Kikio..."Sango constatò che il suo sospetto si era realizzato...  
"Kagome ha in se i poteri e i sentimenti della sfera...quegli stessi sentimenti che animano il suo cuore..."  
"Il quinto spirito ha in se i poteri e i sentimenti di Kikio...e' come se le due donne si stessero scontrando senza incontrarsi  
direttamente, ma mandando avanti solo i loro spiriti..."  
" E quindi.... "qualcosa non tornava...sentiva qualcosa di troppo, stabilire un contatto un pò più sotto della sua schiena...  
"Dato che di spiriti ce ne sono già troppi....Non credi che, invece di rimanere qui, potresti andare a fare la mano morta in un'altra  
parte sconosciuta dell'universo!!!!!!!".Un passante vide qualcosa volare...Ma cos'era ?  
"Ma dai!Anche i monaci adesso volano?Strano quel fregio a 5 dita che ha sul suo viso..." Il passante continuo' il suo cammino  
ignaro dell'infelice atterraggio che aveva subito Miroku..."Aiaiaihh...."  
"Sempre il solito pervertito"Shippo si rivolgeva a Sango  
"Nemmeno in questi momenti riesce ad essere serio..."  
  
"Kagome, Kagome mi senti?Torna in te!Ci penserò io a proteggere la sfera... a proteggere te...  
Kagome si volse verso Inuyasha, per la prima volta dopo la sua trasformazione ,il suo sguardo era rivolto a lui ...  
Tutto di lei era come attratto dal suo avversario, tranne il suo sguardo che dall'angolo più estremo del suo viso si posava su di lui...  
chinò la testa come ad annuire...e si volse di nuovo verso il suo opponente...  
  
Quella voce...  
"Tu non hai motivo di esistere, sei animata esclusivamente da sentimenti malvagi, ritorna nella sfera e lascia che sia purificata"  
Kagome era immobile davanti allo spirito,sembrava come non volesse ingaggiare alcun combattimento se non quello verbale...  
  
"Questa volta sei tu che non puoi capire... l'unico modo per esistere per uno spirito come me, e' quello di consumare i sentimenti  
altrui...ma questa volta grazie al potere della sfera e della mia protettrice potrò slegarmi da questa maledizione e vivere  
una mia vita... "  
  
"Con il mio sangue e i sentimenti di Kikio? Di chi credi che sia la vita che vuoi vivere...la tua?No... ti inganni ... non sarà di  
nessuno perche' ci porterà ad annientarci a vicenda... senza avere nulla di che gioire..."   
Il suo viso si inclinò e lo sguardo si volse verso il lago..."Ciò che e' tolto non potrà più tornare ... "  
Una lacrima scese sul viso di Kagome...  
  
"Adesso basta smettetela voi due ,ci deve pur essere una soluzione dannazione!Chiederemo alla vecchia Kaede..."  
"Sparisci!!!!!!!!"Qualcosa come una presenza sconosciuta sollevò Inuyasha e lo fece contorcere dal dolore...  
"Ahhhh!Ma cosa..." Kagome sollevò una mano come a descrivere un cerchio....  
Immediatamente Inuyasha ritornò in terra e venne circondato da un muro di luce che lo costringeva verso una parete di roccia...  
lì i poteri del quinto spirito non l'avrebbero raggiunto... "Li sarai al sicuro..."penso' Kagome   
Kagome iniziò ad avvicinarsi al suo nemico .  
"Kagome!Perchè mi fai questo!Liberami ,non posso guardare mentre tu..."  
Kagome finalmente si girò verso di lui ,lui la vide al di la' della barriera...poi una luce ,un profumo conosciuto ...  
Kagome era davanti a lui all'interno della barriera...   
Era diversa , sì , il suo aspetto lo era... ma i suoi sentimenti no ...  
"Inuyasha, ascoltami"  
"Kagome,dannazione io non voglio che tu combatta contro quella,liberami!!!"  
Liberò il suo corpo dal sigillo che lo imprigionava , ma lo rilegò subito con il suo abbraccio...  
"Kagome..."   
"Inuyasha ascoltami... non c'e' modo di annientare lo spirito della sfera se non farlo rientrare nella stessa ..."  
"Ma come se la sfera e' in lui?Insieme ad una parte di te ,Kagome "  
"Sarà necessario purificarla..."  
"Sei tu la parte pura della sfera Kagome, potresti non riuscire a... e io ... io rischierei di non vederti  
mai più...io non..."  
Lei sollevò il suo sguardo verso di lui... silenzio... un silenzio ricco di parole non dette...solo un continuo battere di tamburo  
scuoteva quei corpi vicini... era il cuore di Inuyasha...l'unico che si poteva sentire...  
Lei non aveva più un cuore ... c'erano solo i suoi sentimenti  
Kagome si avvicinò e con il profilo delle sue labbra sfiorò quelle di Inuyasha che l'abbracciò ancora più forte come per non farla  
andare via...rimasero così alcuni momenti... non sarebbero mai stati sufficienti per colmare quel vuoto che entrambi sentivano ..  
.sembrava quasi che fosse ... un addio... una lacrima scese dagli occhi di Kagome bagnando le labbra di lui...  
"Inuyasha, avrei voluto tanto sapere, quale scelta avrebbe fatto il tuo cuore una volta ucciso Naraku e completata la sfera ...ma  
ora non posso più sperare tanto ..."  
  
Inesorabilmente lei si allontanò...lui se la senti sfuggire dalle braccia come fosse aria, senza riuscire a trattenerla...  
  
Inuyasha rimase fermo "La mia scelta?La scelta del mio cuore?"  
"Kagome ,fermati !Tu non sai che..."  
  
Era inutile Kagome camminava inesorabile verso la sua meta,volgendogli le spalle...quasi non lo sentisse...  
"E' tremendo... non e' possibile,sta andando proprio contro il suo avversario...perche'?"  
"Ah!Sei tornato..."Sango lo guardava con occhi sottili quasi diabolici..."Ma ti rendi conto in che situazione ci troviamo?!"  
  
Lo scontro ormai era ingaggiato,il quinto spirito portò le sue braccia parallele a terra, chuse le mani e le riapri' per generare   
un fascio di luce che colpì Kagome ad una spalla... nulla la ragazza veniva verso di lui e non sembrava assolutamente turbata  
dalla sua ferita...  
Ritentò ancora ,questa volta con una pioggia di fulmini...ogni volta che uno di questi toccava terra si creava un enorme voragine  
incandescente ...Kagome si muoveva tra questa pioggia maledetta con la stessa fluidità con cui l'acqua si insinua in anfratti   
nascosti e inaspettati...  
Si avvicinò così tanto che il quinto spirito se la ritrovò ad un palmo dal naso ... Nel vederla così da vicino riconobbe in lei  
qualcosa di noto... qualcosa che riguardava la sua protettrice... non capiva, questa ragazza aveva lo stesso aspetto della sua   
signora Kikio... e per di più la stessa potenza spirituale...  
Fece un balzo indietro...   
"Non ti lascierò mai la sfera...piuttosto la morte!!!!!!"  
Il suo corpo inizio' a brillare sempre più e i suoi capelli iniziarono a cadere a terra come recisi di colpo...la fluente chioma in parte  
recisa iniziò a mutare in rovi pieni di spine...  
"Divina Kagome attenta !Quelli sono i rovi della morte ...chiunque ne sia' rimasto imprigionato non e' più riuscito a liberarsene   
patendo pene infinite ..."Miroku cercò di utilizzare la sua mano destra ma Kagome lo bloccò con un semplice sguardo...  
"L'unico sollievo per chiunque ne fosse stato attaccato... "aggiunse Miroku con lo sguardo inchiodato a  
Kagome e a voce bassa " ...e' stata la morte..."  
  
I rovi iniziarono a muoversi nella direzione di Kagome...non ci volle molto che la raggiungessero...ne lei fece molto per evitarli...  
Risalendo dalle caviglie arrivarono presto alla sua vita...alle sue braccia al suo collo...  
  
Inuyasha era fuori di se ...non riusciva ad uscire, maledizione, da quella gabbia di luce... per quanto gridasse... per quanto  
implorasse Kagome di liberarlo...era inerme... vedeva la sua Kagome...lì ... che stava morendo per una seconda volta...  
Non ce la faceva ,se fosse servito a qualcosa si sarebbe strappato il cuore pur di non vederla di nuovo così...  
  
Alcune gocce di sangue iniziarono a cadere ,bagnando la terra sotto i piedi di Kagome...la ragazza guardò il liquido rosso  
formare tante perle che poi si scioglievano in fili lungo tutto il suo corpo...il sangue di Inuyasha...  
"Quando l'ultima goccia del mio sangue sarà caduta... tu cesserai di esistere quinto spirito...e la sfera sarà finalmente libera  
dalla tua presenza malvagia..."  
  
"Ma cosa dici ragazza... stai farneticando per le ferite..."  
"Tu sei nato dall'odio e dall'amore di due donne...essendo io la reincarnazione di Kikio la mia anima e' legata inesorabilmente  
alla sua...e al suo odio...ma provando anche amore per lo stesso uomo che Kikio ha amato , i due sentimenti si   
annulleranno l'un l'altro e con la mia morte la sfera sarà di nuovo purificata..."  
"Tu....tu mi seguirai... in quanto il mio sangue e il mio cuore battono in te..."  
  
Stava impazzendo...Kagome intendeva questo per "purificare la sfera"?Tutto questo dolore avrebbe poi riportato  
la serenità?Non certo a lui... 


	5. 5 Cap Blood

Autrice : Astasia6@yahoo.it  
******************************   
Quinto Capitolo : Blood   
******************************   
  
Nel suo essere un mezzo demone aveva sempre avuto una particolare predisposizione nel capire che tipo di persona avesse   
davanti ...quando aveva incontrato Kagome per la prima volta... ciò che l'aveva colpito prima di tutto ,era il suo aspetto,il suo   
odore... in quei primi momenti ,però, non vedeva lei... e quelle reazioni, di apparentemente ostilità, erano comandate da quel  
senso di disagio che provava nel rivedere in lei il suo passato amore...   
"...e dalla mia stupidità...che mi rendeva cieco di fronte a tutto quello che Kagome provava per me..."   
"Avere un buon fiuto...lottare per essere il più forte, saper brandire Tessaiga ...Padre...voi mi avete affidato Tessaiga in maniera  
che io potessi proteggere me stesso e la vita di altre persone....Mah a cosa mi serve tutto questo se non riesco nemmeno a  
risparmiare a Kagome questa sorte!!!!!!"   
La sua voce usciva come a voler sospirare all'inizio...ma acquistando vigore man mano...   
"Io non posso restare qui..."   
  
Kagome iniziava a sentire freddo...   
"Strano benchè questo, sia ora, il mio corpo ,riesco ancora a sentiere tutto questo dolore ?Inuyasha ..."   
  
Inuyasha guardava la scena di fronte a lui, poi, chissà, attirato da cosa ,volse il suo sguardo al cielo...   
Le stelle in cielo... sembravano spegnersi come il viso di Kagome...man mano che Kagome perdeva il suo sangue ,ognuna di  
loro diventava meno visibile...come se la loro brillantezza ne venisse offuscata da un'altra , più intensa...   
  
centerTu-tummm...tu-tummmm .../center   
  
"Ormai manca poco ... e tu sarai annientata... la mia signora Kikio mi salverà e la tua morte non sarà servita a nulla!!!Ahaahah"   
  
centerTu-tummm-tu-tummmm ... /center   
  
"Maledetta!Eehehhe...le stelle non hanno perso la loro luce..." Inuyasha ,finalmente, accusò un lieve sorriso....quasi un ghigno...   
  
... il sole ...   
... finalmente ...   
... stava   
... sorgendo   
e Inuyasha ...era ... LIBERO!!!!   
  
"Ora...inizia a pregare ...per la tua vita strega!!"Inuyasha si stava trasformando ...il suoi capelli si illuminarono come il ghiaccio,  
il suo artigli brillarono ai primi raggi di luce e il suo olfatto percepì ancora più intensamente l'odore del sangue intriso nei rovi  
avvolti su Kagome...   
  
Una luce accecò il quinto spirito, era un raggio di sole riflesso da Tessaiga ...la spada sembrava quasi riinvigorita dai sentimenti  
di Inuyasha e per l'occasione aveva aggiunto un particolare fregio in prossimità della punta che ora sembrava più frastagliata...   
  
"Prima ti annienterò ,con la tua morte recupererò la sfera e la userò per salvare Kagome!Preparati!"   
Inizio' a correre in direzione del quinto spirito...destra ..sinistra...destra...evitando i dardi luminosi generati dal suo nemico...  
Un salto...il colpo di spada era carico nelle sue braccia ,pronte a scaricare tutta quella voglia di agire troppo repressa...  
Nel vibrare il colpo, Tessaiga rilasciò come una seconda lama di luce a forma di mezzaluna...che attraversò in pieno petto lo   
spirito...   
  
La lama di luce terminò la sua corsa nel lago che, al suo contatto, generò come un muro d'acqua verso il cielo ...impossibile   
immaginare lo sfogo di tanta potenza su delle acque sempre quiete...   
  
"E con questo?Cosa credi di aver fatto?Mezzo-demone,anche se sei caro alla mia signora questo non vuol dire che io ti risparmi..."   
"Nessuno...TI HA CHIESTO QUESTO!!!!"Iniziò di nuovo a correre verso quel nemico apparentemente invulnerabile,pronto per  
caricare un altro fendente...   
  
centerTu-tummm-tu-tummmm ... /center  
  
"Ma cosa diavolo??"si bloccò di scatto...   
Inuyasha si sentiva strano...come se la sua trasformazione non fosse ancora terminata...   
Però era qualcosa che non capiva...questo battito di cuore non era il suo... e quello che il suo sangue richiamava non era  
il suo potere...   
  
Veniva dal quinto spirito, il cuore di Kagome stava battendo più forte nel petto del quinto spirito...   
Come se fino a poco prima gli fosse stata contrapposta una forza immensa...dal quinto spirito schizzò fuori una sfera di luce   
che colpì in pieno petto Kagome...   
  
Inuyasha si girò allarmato e quello che vide lo lasciò senza parole...   
Kagome aveva riacquistato la sua essenza privandone il quinto spirito...il suo colorito tornava normale, i suoi capelli erano di nuovo  
corvini...ma i suoi occhi...di che colore erano i suoi occhi?   
Vide delle lunghe lame protendersi dalle sue dite e liberarsi da quei rovi tanto dolorosi...il suo corpo era segnato ovunque da graffi  
e profonde ferite...   
All'improvviso tutto questo scomparve, avvolto come da un caldo mantello di luce, per lasciar posto alla sua candida pelle di seta...  
Inuyasha non credeva ai suoi occhi,sembrava che anche Kagome avesse subito una ennesima trasformazione al sorgere del sole...  
Cos'erano quegli artigli sulle sue mani?   
  
"Il tuo sangue... forse e' questo che le ha permesso di salvarsi ...e di acquisire poteri simili ai tuoi !!!"   
Miroku stava facendo uno sforzo sovraumano per cercare di capirci qualcosa...questo fenomeno gli era pressocchè sconosciuto   
,ma aveva anche sentito narrare che, grazie al sangue di uno Youkai, era possibile riportare in vita persone morte da breve   
periodo...   
Ma Kagome non era ancora morta e quindi probabilmente al sorgere del sole aveva subito in minima parte ,la stessa sorte del  
mezzo-youkai...ereditandone i poteri...   
"Inuyasha, questa volta combatteremo insieme..."Kagome gli si avvicinò e lo guardò occhi negli occhi...   
  
I suoi occhi erano lucenti come l'ambra...   
  
"Ma Kagome sei in te?Come puoi dire una cosa del genere, non puoi combattere alla pari con uno spirito superiore tu che sei  
un essere umano...fatti indietro "   
Inuyasha si trovò vicino al suo viso delle lame luminose più che taglienti... Kagome aveva appena avvicinato la sua mano...  
"Penso ti sfugga qualcosina... Non so per quanto durerà ma cerchiamo di recuperare la sfera prima che la recuperi Kikyo.."  
Inuyasha annuì ,Kagome sembrava animata da una certa sicurezza di se' che gli ricordava qualcuno...   
"Possibile che abbia acquisito anche i miei modi????" pensava e se la immaginò con tanto di orecchie pelose e magari anche  
con la coda... "Ahhhhh!!Non e' il momento di simili sciocchezze"   
"La smetti di dormire?Allora mi vuoi dare una mano o devo fare tutto da sola?"   
"Eh?Ma come ti permetti dannata?Ti farò vedere io chi e' il vero demone tra me e te...tsk"   
  
Il quinto spirito nel frattempo si era spostato ,di nuovo al centro del lago...   
"Dove pensi di scappare!!!Maledetta strega!"Inuyasha iniziò a correre verso il lago ,..giù..., mano a Tessaiga e poi su ,verso il cielo  
in uno dei suoi salti...Kagome dal canto suo iniziò a dirigersi a passo spedito verso la riva del lago...   
Un altro passo ed entrò nell'acqua...un altro ancora e iniziò a camminarci sopra...   
Ogni suo passo elargiva intorno a se piccole onde luminose...   
Inuyasha dall'alto guardava la scena "Incredibile...questo però io non lo so fare!!!!"   
"Anche se ora siete in due contro uno,non riuscirete nel vostro intento...io domino i poteri della sfera!!!"   
Aprì le sue braccia allo stesso modo in cui si dispiegano le ali di un'aquila e le richiuse bruscamente... l'acqua sottostante si aprì  
come in un crepaccio che si allungava verso Kagome...   
Subito dopo disegnò come una croce in cielo e la scagliò contro Inuyasha...   
"Maledizione ..."Inuyasha si parò con Tessaiga che spaccò in due la croce di luce ...   
Salvo ..però all'improvviso si ricordò che lui non sapeva volare e che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto atterrare da qualche parte...  
l'ultima opposizione della sua spada gli aveva fatto perdere velocità e cadde in acqua a qualche metro dal quinto spirito...   
  
Il corridoio di acqua si dirigeva nella direzione di Kagome...era vicino...vicinissimo, Kagome fece un salto inclinandosi verso   
un lato spingendosi con i suoi artigli oltre il bordo laterale del crepaccio atterrando di nuovo sull'acqua ferma...   
  
Quella "cosa" inanimata continuò la sua corsa verso riva... generando un seguito anche sulla terra ...   
"Devo riuscire ad avvicinarmi il più possibile..." Kagome studiava una strategia...   
"Non hai il tempo di pensare ragazzina..." Iniziò a scagliarle contro fitte lame di luce...   
Kagome si lasciò cadere in acqua ...   
"Inuyasha riesci a sentirmi?"   
"Kagome...dove sei?"Inuyasha stava cercando di avvicinarsi al centro del lago ma non riusciva a causa dell'opposizine del quinto  
spirito...   
"E' inutile che provi a nasconderti ,ti posso trovare ovunque!!!!"L'acqua del lago iniziò ad avvolgersi su se stessa....velocemente  
sempre più velocemente...   
  
All'improvviso qualcosa uscì dal turbine del lago ,puntando verso il cielo...   
Inuyasha teneva sulla schiena Kagome che stava generando un arco di pura energia....   
I suoi artigli divennero frecce a disposizione per colpire...   
"Se non mi posso avvicinare a te...lo potrà fare questa!!!!"Kagome scoccò il suo tiro con precisione demoniaca...  
"E' rischioso ma e' l'unica soluzione..."la ragazza aveva paura di poter frantumare la sfera...  
La freccia lasciava dietro di se una scia luminosa...oltrepasso' la barriera di acqua che aveva innalzato lo spirito e andò oltre...  
colpendolo vicino al cuore...   
  
"Noooooo!Come e' possibile....aiuto mia signora!!"   
La sfera colpita dalla freccia di Kagome ritornò alla luce...integra...il quinto spirito se la vide fuoriuscire dal petto allo stesso modo   
in cui vi era entrata...   
"Io non voglio... non voglio essere assorbita da voi..."   
4 sagome di luce si muovevano intorno alla loro vittima...la circondarono... la avvolsero e la riportarono all'interno della sfera...   
  
Alla fine rimase solo la sfera...a lievitare sull'acqua...   
  
Splash!!!   
"Ma non avevi detto che dopo aver scoccato la freccia saremmo caduti sulla terra ferma?"   
"Sei tu che pesi troppo!!!"Inuyasha e Kagome stavano accapigliandosi in acqua...   
All'improvviso Inuyasha , la guardò... tutta bagnata con i capelli gocciolanti sul suo viso...  
i suoi occhi erano tornati di quel suo nocciola caldo ...le prese le mani e vide che gli   
artigli avevano lasciato il posto a dita esili chiuse da unghie rosa...   
Istintivamente la tirò a se ...abbracciandola...   
"Credevo... che non ti avrei più ritrovata..."   
"Inuyasha..."Kagome sentiva addoso il suo calore nonostante fossero ancora in acqua...   
  
"Hey voi due ?Cosa pensate di essere alle terme?"Miroku gesticolava dalla riva e gli ricordava   
che dietro di loro c'era quello per cui avevano lottato ...la sfera dei quattro spiriti...   
completa...   
  
Inuyasha non si girò nemmeno...quello per cui aveva lottato era ora nelle sue braccia...   
Prese Kagome in braccio e la riportò a riva ...nel far questo notò che la veste della ragazza   
era ritornata di colore bianco...  
e il fatto che era bagnata certo non lo aiutava a diminuire il suo imbarazzo...   
"Cos'hai Inuyasha?Cos'e' quel colorito sulle tue guance?"Miroku si avvicinava a loro con fare  
curioso...   
"Niente che ti riguardi...monaco pervertito"E di scatto porse la parte sopra del suo kimono  
a Kagome che lo guardava dubbiosa...   
"Kagome come ti senti?"Sango si avvicinò preoccupata.   
"Bene, grazie Sango solo un pò stanca..."   
  
Una luce catturò l'attenzione dei nostri...la sfera era scomparsa dal centro del lago ed era   
riapparsa nelle mani di una figura tristemente nota a tutti...   
  
Kikyo si allontanava con la sfera in mano...   
"Spetterà a me decidere la sorte di voi tutti..."   
Nella sua anima si faceva largo un'idea ,una volta impensabile per lei stessa... 


	6. 6 CAP The End

Autrice : Astasia6@yahoo.it  
*****************************************************  
Sesto capitolo - The end  
*****************************************************  
"Ho fallito,maledizione..."Kikyo stava allontanandosi velocemente dal lago...  
No, non era vero...capì che stava fuggendo da quello che non voleva ammettere... Inuyasha non   
aveva scelto lei...  
"Perche' la mia vita e' dovuta essere così?Perche' io sono stata predestinata come la   
protettrice della sfera?"  
Inciampò su una radice di un albero...e cadde in ginocchio...  
"Perche' non ho potuto vivere come una ragazza normale...con il suo amore?Dimmi PERCHE'?"gridò   
rivolgendosi al gioiello che aveva in mano...stava piangendo...  
"La sfera dei quattro spiriti, apparentemente un semplice gioiello ma in realtà, uno strumento   
di enorme potere che ha bisogno di un'anima che lo protegga,di un'anima pura quale solo le  
sacerdotesse possono avere..."  
"Io ti ho dato la mia vita e tu?"Si rivolgeva alla sfera come se la potesse sentire ...  
"Cosa hai fatto per me?Sono morta nell'odio per l'uomo che amavo ,ferita nel fisico ,nel cuore  
e nell'anima..."  
"Sono rinata ,per le mani di una strega e anche in questa mia misera seconda vita, non sono   
riuscita a liberarmi di questo peso...di questo veleno nel cuore..."  
Un lacrima della sacerdotessa scivolò lungo il suo viso e cadde sulla sfera...  
"Inuyasha ...perdonami..."  
  
Inuyasha e gli altri stavano cercando Kikyo per il bosco...  
"Sento la vicinanza della sfera..."Kagome stava indicando la direzione dove andare...  
"Inuyasha...ho paura..."  
Ma come ...Kagome aveva paura?Inuyasha la guardò ... a cosa stava pensando?Che fosse il momento  
di dirle quale sarebbe stata in ogni caso la sua scelta?  
"Kagome,lo so che il momento non e' quello giusto...io però..."  
"Attenzione!"Miroku spinse i due per terra...una freccia si conficcò nel terreno dietro di loro.  
  
"Maledizione!"Inuyasha iniziò a correre nella direzione della freccia...  
Arrivò all'estremo di un ponte che univa l'aria tra due facciate di una montagna...in mezzo un   
fiume burrascono quasi in sintonia con i sentimenti della donna che si trovava sul lato opposto...  
  
Trovarono quello che stavano cercando...Kikyo era completalmente avvolta dal potere della sfera...  
  
"Ti aspettavo Inuyasha... non ti preoccupare questa sarà l'ultima volta che ci incontreremo..."  
La miko aveva un'aria decisa ,come sempre pensò, ma questa volta percepiva qualcosa ,che intenzioni   
aveva? cosa voleva fare?  
  
"Kikyo,smettiamola di combattere ... non e' questo che vuoi e tu lo sai..."Inuyasha si stava   
avvicinando sempre più...  
Kagome aveva paura...tutti i suoi peggiori incubi erano di fronte a lei... e se lui l'avesse   
accolta nelle sue braccia giurandole eterno amore? Sarebbe stato meno doloroso morire per le   
ferite dei rovi...piuttosto che assistere a quella scena...  
  
"Una volta mi avevi detto che avresti vissuto la tua vita con me, da essere umano...ebbene la  
scelta e' ancora tua..."  
"La mia vita però,ormai non può essere più vissuta su questa terra..."  
La sfera scomparve tra le mani di Kikio..."esaudisci questo mio unico desiderio..."bisbigliò...  
  
Inuyasha iniziò a tremare...  
Kagome fu la prima ad accorgersi che il mezzo demone era come paralizzato...  
"Inuyasha!!!Cos'ha Miroku ?"  
"Non capisco,divina Kagome, e' come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo blocchi..."  
"Cosa mi sta succedendo...cos'e' questo senso di debolezza che mi sovrasta...i miei poteri...  
stanno scomparendo..."Inuyasha cercava di capire cosa stesse avvenendo in lui...  
  
Kagome iniziava a vedere male...era come se il corpo di Inuyasha si stesse sdoppiando...  
"Ma cosa?"  
Una luce divise a metà il corpo del mezzodemone...una parte del suo viso non mostrava più occhi  
ambrati e aveva capelli scuri...  
L'altra parte mostrava segni lungo le guance ,occhi iniettati di sangue e zanne ben affilate...  
"Ahhhhhh!Kikio cosa mi sta succedendo?!?"  
Come se si fosse aperto un passaggio, il corpo di Inuyasha si divise in due...le parti mancanti  
vennero sostituite da due sagome di luce perfettamente simmetriche alle originali...  
"Inuyasha!!!"Kagome iniziò a correre verso l'hanoy ma venne respinta bruscamente come da una   
parete invisibile...  
Kikio le impediva di avvicinarsi...  
Presto le sagome di luce si plasmarono a somiglianza delle originali...  
"Inuyasha mi senti?Rispondimi ti prego!!!"  
Kagome cercava di stabilire un contatto con l'hanoy ,voleva sentire almeno la sua voce che la   
rassicurasse...  
"Ka..kagome..."  
Ciò che Kagome vide e senti' non era esattamente quello che sperava di vedere...al suo appello   
risposero in due...  
Sulla destra c'era Inuyasha nella sua forma umana...senza zanne ne artigli con i capelli neri  
e con quegli occhi scuri tanto penetranti...sulla sinistra ,però, c'era un piccolo problema...  
c'era sempre Inuyasha...  
  
"Kikio cosa mi e' successo?" un artiglio lo fece sobbalzare indietro... in difesa...  
"Combatti Inuyasha...combatti contro te stesso se ne hai il coraggio..."  
"Cosa?Quello sarei io?"Gli occhi di Inuyasha si sgranava come a cercare di penetrare quel  
finto riflesso di se stesso ,lì di fronte a lui...  
"Quello che vedi sei tu dopo la trasformazione attuata dalla sfera per farti diventare un vero  
demone ,quello che mi sta parlando ora ,invece, e' l'Inuyasha che sarebbe se la sfera venisse  
utilizzata per farti diventare un essere umano..."  
"Cosa???"No,non ci credeva lui sarebbe diventato così ,se avesse desiderato di diventare un   
vero demone?  
Era incredibile...  
"Quello che vedo di fronte a me ,sono io ,nella mia forma umana... per sempre?"  
I due si stavano studiando a vicenda...  
  
"Combatti Inuyasha...combatti per quello che desideri e scegli ...se morire da umano o morire  
da demone..."  
"Chi dei due sopravviverà prenderà di diritto il suo posto in questa vita...ammesso che uno   
sopravviva..."  
  
"NNNNoooooooo!Perchè Kikio tu vuoi questo?Non eri tu che ti proclamavi innamorata di Inuyasha!  
Come puoi voler la morte della persona che ami!!!"  
Kagome non riusciva quasi a parlare...si era resa conto che la situazione era più che grave,  
che il suo Inuyasha era in pericolo...ma chi dei due era veramente il Suo Inuyasha?  
In fin dei conti entrambi avrebbero potuto esistere...tutto dipendeva da cosa Inuyasha   
desiderasse...  
"Strano...non sento dolore ,percepisco una forza incredibile nelle mie vene...  
i miei artigli sembrano più che mai affilati...e più che mai desiderosi di combattere...  
Padre, e' così che ci si sente ad essere un vero demone?...e poi ...finalmente...il mio cuore   
e' libero da quel sigillo che lo opprimeva...  
Che sia questa la potenza di un vero yuokai?Ora più nessuno potrà deridermi o escludermi..."  
  
"Cos'è questa sentazione di tepore...e' il mio corpo?"  
"Perche' Kagome mi sta guardando così... Kagome...lo sai riesco quasi a sentire il tuo cuore   
battere da qui...come se fosse nel mio..."  
"Anche se il mio udito e il mio fiuto non sono più come prima...riesco a sentirti ... sei così   
vicina ...che sia questo ...che rende gli umani così speciali? La capacità di provare   
una tale intensità di sentimenti? Che sia questo il segreto della loro forza?"  
Ripensò a Kagome, a quante volte aveva rischiato la sua vita pur non avendo nessuna possibilità  
di difendersi da sola come ,invece, poteva fare lui con le sue armi di demone...  
  
Dal di fuori sembrava che i due fossero alquanto confusi...ognuno stava prendendo coscienza di  
cosa fosse diventato...  
  
"Ascoltami io volglio sopravvivere quindi la mia unica possibilità e' ucciderti..."  
Il demone si rivolgeva al se stesso umano...  
"Non userò Tessaiga in quanto sarebbe troppo facile vincere con te...misero umano..."  
  
Incredibile lui stava parlando proprio come suo fratello Sesshomaru,con la stessa aria di   
onnipotenza... e' così che sarebbe diventato?  
"Non credere che sia così facile battermi...tu sei una mia pallida imitazione ... e presto  
tornerai al tuo posto.."  
Già ma come,pensò Inuyasha, era vero ,era in netto svantaggio, come si sarebbe potuto difendere  
dai suoi stessi artigli di ferro...  
  
"No vi prego ...non scontratevi... sarebbe come far del male a se stessi!"Kagome urlava   
disperata...  
Nulla da fare i due si erano già rivolti l'uno contro l'altro...  
  
"Assurdo...solo il me stesso umano si potrebbe scagliare indifeso contro un avversario temibile  
come sono ora io...che incoscienza"  
  
"Devo assolutamente riuscire a stenderlo ora che sono ancora intero ...tsk... più il tempo   
passa e più lui acquisterà potenza grazie suo sangue di Youkai..."  
  
Inuyasha-demone iniziò a scagliare i suoi artigli di luce contro il se stesso umano...che però   
non aveva perso la sua agilità ...  
Si divincolò velocemente portandosi sotto di lui, infliggendogli un duro colpo allo stomaco...  
certo era misera cosa rispetto ai colpi di un tempo ma capì che anche un umano poteva dar del   
filo da torcere ad un demone come lui...non tutto era perduto...  
  
"Inuyasha...cosa sceglierai di essere?Umano...per stare accanto a quella ragazza?O Youkai ?Per   
lasciarti alle spalle tutto questo dolore e questi sensi di colpa...Quale sarà la parte di te   
che scioglierà l'incantesimo?"Kikio ,stranamente,sembrava sofferente per questa situazione di   
opposizione...  
  
Aveva parlato troppo presto...iniziava a sentire già la stanchezza...quante limitazioni con cui  
avrebbe dovuto fare i conti se avesse deciso di vivere da essere umano...  
"Ahhhh"...del sangue iniziò a colare sul suo kimono...  
"Non sapevo che i miei artigli facessero così male...Maledizione"  
  
"Preparati non ho nessuna intenzione di morire ora che ho realizzato i miei desideri..."  
I suoi desideri...sì li aveva realizzati ,in parte ,ma sentiva che qualcosa mancava...c'era una  
figura nella sua mente che sembrava svanire man mano che la sua forza cresceva...la figura di  
una persona che gli era stata vicino nei momenti più bui della sua vita...  
"Ahh sciocchezze!Ora non ho più bisogno di nessuno...ora non potrò più sentire ne la solitudine...  
ne l'amore..."  
Si fermò come risvegliato da quell'ultima parola...  
"Amore...per chi?"Quella figura diventava sempre più sfocata nella sua mente...  
  
Si ritrovarono entrambi sul ponte sospeso sul fiume... i colpi erano serrati e inaspettatamente  
i due sembravano eguagliarsi...  
All'improvviso il demone scagliò di nuovo i suoi artigli luminosi contro l'umano che li schivò...  
i tiranti del ponte erano recisi...  
La serie quasi infinita di tavole di legno iniziò ad inclinarsi e a venir risucchiata dal vuoto   
sottostante allo stesso modo di un fiume che muta improvvisamente in cascata...  
  
"Inuyasha!!!Corri !Scappa!!!"Kagome si avvicinò il più possibile ma non lo poteva raggiungere   
il vuoto li separava...  
Un nuovo sostegno di luce apparve all'estremità recisa...Kikio aveva generato una barriera   
per salvare da caduta certa...chi dei due?  
Da che parte stava colei che aveva voluto tutto questo...  
  
Il sangue dal braccio di Inuyasha fuoriusciva copioso...  
"Maledizione se continuo così morirò dissanguato...senza aver potuto far nulla contro quel me   
stesso assetato di sangue..."  
"Non voglio diventare così ,io non voglio!!!!" Un urlo echeggio' fra le montagne...  
Kagome ,attonita, guardava impotente...  
"Io non voglio diventare un essere senza cuore!!!"  
Stava gridando...si stava rivolgendo a Kikio...  
"Io non voglio dimenticare le persone che amo...anche se questo significa soffrire!"  
  
"Eccoci!"Kagome ormai pensava che il cuore non battesse più...  
"Io ti amo Kikio!!!"l'avrebbe detto...se lo sentiva...e lei sarebbe sprofondata in un lago di  
disperazione ...  
  
"Inuyasha?"Kikio guardava quel Suo Inuyasha in difficoltà ,sanguinante ,che parlava con tanto   
ardore...  
  
"Basta parlare misero umano!"Inuyasha-demone scagliò di nuovo i suoi artigli verso   
l'Inuyasha-umano...  
Ne venne attraversato da parte a parte...almeno questo vide Kagome prima che la vista le si   
offuscasse dalle lacrime...  
"Nooooooooo!Non può essere così!!!Per cosa abbiamo lottato fino ad oggi?Solo per vedere morte   
e distruzione!Inuyasha!"  
  
La sfera iniziò a brillare di nuovo...  
"Ho capito...e' il momento... ti ringrazio di avere esaudito questo mio ultimo desiderio..."  
La sua figura inizìò a muoversi nella direzione dei contendenti...con passo leggero si avvicinò  
al demone che lei stessa aveva risvegliato.  
Il ponte continuava ad essere sospeso grazie alla barriera di luce creata dal lei stessa ...  
si avvicinò sempre più...  
"Hai perso...devi venire con me nel regno dei morti..."  
"Cosa?Ma cosa dici dannata io sono invincibile nessuno mi potrà mai battere..."  
"Invece sei stato battuto da un misero umano e dai suoi sentimenti..."  
"Ma cosa?"La parte del corpo del demone che prima si era generata dalla luce iniziava a   
frantumarsi...  
"Come e' possibile?Non mi ha nemmeno colpito..."  
"Ti ha sconfitto...semplicemente decidendo di vivere come un umano la sua vita...per amore..."  
"D'altronde tu saresti destinato a vivere una vita dedita all'odio, senza sentimenti...guidato   
solo dal tuo sangue demoniaco..."  
"E questo non lo posso permettere..."  
"Kikio ma allora tu?"L'inuyasha umano a stento riusciva a stare in ginocchio ... le sue mani   
si stringevano sulle sue ferite...  
"Era il mio ultimo desiderio Inuyasha...non potendoti avere...potevo solo donarti ciò che   
veramente desideravi... e questo e'"  
"Se avessi deciso di vivere come un demone...avrei dovuto ucciderti..."  
  
Ormai il suo emulo malvagio era completamente immobile...sembrava quasi essere diventato di pietra  
"Inuyasha...perdonami..."  
"Kikio??"  
La sacerdotessa si avvicinò ormai all'unico, vero, Inuyasha...gli cadde tra le braccia...  
"Kikyo cosa hai?"  
"Inuyasha...per far sì che la parte malvagia del tuo sangue venisse separata dalla  
parte umana ho dovuto usare ... tutte le mie forze...al di là della mia anima..."  
Sentiva la sua voce morirle in gola...  
Inuyasha rimase in silenzio...Kikyo aveva fatto tutto questo per liberarlo dal suo sangue demoniaco?  
"Avevo un desiderio...Inuyasha... e la sfera ha esaudito il mio unico e ultimo desiderio..."  
"Volevo liberarmi da quest'odio con cui era rinata...volevo per una volta risentirmi sollevata  
nel poterti vedere , nel sentirti vicino...questo perchè ora che non ho più tempo questo ricordo  
sarà sempre con me...anche quando tornerò nell'aldilà "  
"Kikyo?"Inuyasha la guardava senza parole...rendendosi conto che la donna l'amava ancora...  
Ma lui?  
Lui benchè provasse un forte sentimento nei suoi confronti...questo non era paragonabile a quello  
che provava per Kagome...la Sua Kagome che tanto aveva sofferto a causa sua...  
  
"La sfera e' rimasta per troppo tempo senza protezione...io veglierò su di lei dall'aldilà   
evitando che cerchi un'altra protettrice...sacrificando di nuovo un'altra vita..."  
Il suo sguardo si posò su Kagome...  
"Così io sarei diventata la successiva protettrice della sfera?"Kagome non credeva alle sue  
orecchie...  
Inuyasha mosse le sue labbra come a dir qualcosa...si vedeva dalla sua aria che quel qualcosa   
gli pesava moltissimo...era per lui come una catena che lo trascinava in fondo al mare...  
  
"Inuyasha vivi la tua vita...torneranno anche per me tempi felici..."  
La sacerdotessa volse uno sguardo a Kagome...e per la prima volta dal momento in cui l'aveva  
incontrata le rivolse un sorriso...   
Il suo viso era così sereno ,notò Kagome, come liberato da tanta sofferenza...  
Riapparve la sfera...Kikyo si alzò ... fece in modo di far tornare Inuyasha sul lato della   
montagna dove era Kagome...e poi spezzò l'incantesimo che sorreggeva ancora il ponte...  
  
Un immenso fragore si alzò ...il fiume venne disturbato nel suo percorso da una tumulto di   
legni e corde che piovevano dal cielo...il ponte era scomparso...  
Rimaneva solo Kikyo con la sfera a lievitare nel vuoto...  
Il suo corpo stava man mano perdendo la sua consistenza ...tante piccole sfere iniziarono   
a generarsi e a muoversi intorno a lei ,ognuna di queste lasciava una scia che ogni volta che   
veniva in contatto con il suo corpo sembrava lo rendesse sempre più trasparente...  
  
"Addio..."  
Una di queste sfere...oltrepassò il suo kimono e la passò da parte a parte proprio  
all'altezza del cuore...la testa della miko caddè lentamente indietro...i suoi capelli si   
sciolsero ,liberandosi al vento...  
Tutto il corpo si sbilanciò e iniziò come una caduta verso il basso...ma più che cadere  
sembrava che ,questa anima, stesse cercando un giaciglio dopo riposare...  
"Kikyo?!?"Gridarono in due...Kagome e Inuyasha...senza rendersene conto...  
"Ma cosa e' successo al fiume...sembra che non l'acqua non scorrà più...?"  
Kagome osservava la lunga linea azzurra...diventare sempre più limpida...sembrava quasi di   
guardare un cielo riflesso in uno specchio...  
"Una nuvola?" Guardò verso l'alto e vide che il cielo era terso e limpido...  
"Quello e' un passaggio aperto verso l'aldilà ,divina Kagome"  
"Miroku che significa?"  
"...finalmente la sua anima ha trovato la giusta dimora..."  
Il corpo della sacerdotessa si adagiò lievemente proprio su quella nuvola riflessa nell'aldilà  
...in mano le comparve un fiore rosso dal lungo stelo...  
  
La sfera seguì la sua protettrice... e si fuse con il corpo della miko...  
L'acqua riiniziò a scorrere lentamente ...andando a coprire sempre più il riflesso di quella  
donna distesa,in quel sonno innaturale ...al suo fianco ,prima che tutto sparisse   
Kagome vide una figura genuflessa...aveva il viso segnato da fregi lungo le guance e artigli   
sulle mani...  
I suoi occhi però non erano iniettati di sangue...era uno sguardo attento come a vegliare su   
qualcosa o qualcuno?  
  
Scomparvero in un'onda che ricoprì definitivamente quell'immagine ormai appannata...  
  
"E così ...la sacerdotessa ha portato con se anche la tua parte malvagia Inuyasha..."Miroku  
si chiedeva però che fine avesse fatto la sua parte demoniaca buona...  
"Sveglia Miroku dacci una mano..."Sango e Kagome erano vicino a Inuyasha ,il ragazzo aveva perso  
i sensi per il troppo sangue perso...  
"Inuyasha!!!"Kagome si sentiva malissimo...non poteva perderlo ora...  
Ritornarono al villaggio Inuyasha fu portato nella capanna della vecchia Kaede...  
  
"Capisco...finalmente l'anima di mia sorella ha trovato la sua pace..."  
  
La vecchia miko medicò Inuyasha che nel frattempo aveva ripreso i sensi...  
"Maledizione...con questo corpo umano chissà quanto impiegherò a guarire..."  
"Smettila di lamentarti!"Kagome lo guardava con occhi traboccanti di lacrime...non ce la faceva  
più presto sarebbe scoppiata...e non sarebbero bastate nemmeno le erbe medicinali della vecchia  
Kaede a calmarla...  
"No...dai ...non fare così Kagome...lo vedi io sto ben.."  
"Uaaauuuuuaaaa! Come mi puoi dire calma!!Io ti vedo così...sono così preoccupata!!"  
Inuyasha allungò una braccio e le prese una mano...  
"Non ti devi preoccupare lo sai che ho la pellaccia dura..."  
La notte stava calando...e Kagome rimase a vegliare sul ragazzo...  
  
La luce lunare penetrava dalle fessure aperte della capanna...si accorse che si era addormentata.  
Tutto intorno era silenzio,solo qualche cicala aveva il coraggio di echeggiare in quella quiete  
notturna...  
"Inuyasha...ha scelto di vivere come un umano... la stessa decisione che aveva preso all'epoca   
con Kikyo..."Kagome ,ancora sdraiata nel suo sacco a pelo, rifletteva...  
"Ma Kikyo ormai non e' più qui...che sia dunque?"Il suo cuore iniziò a tamburellare velocemente...  
"Per quale motivo ha scelto una vita mortale?"  
Si accertò che il ragazzo stesse riposando ,quindi viste le sue condizioni buone, si rimise   
sdraiata assolta nei suoi pensieri...  
"La vuoi smettere!"  
"Uh?Eh?Inuyasha sei sveglio?"  
"Direi di sì ... la vuoi smettere di essere così agitata?"  
"Io agitata ma che dici?"  
"Sento i battiti del tuo cuore da qui..."  
Kagome non credeva alle sue orecchie...si sentiva così bene ad orecchio nudo il suo cuore???  
  
Inuyasha si avvicinò e fece in modo di allontanare il saccoapelo da Kagome che,pensò, sembrava   
propio un lombrico con quel coso sopra...  
"Kagome io non ho finito di dirti ,quale decisione avrei preso,indipendentemente da cosa fosse  
accaduto ..."  
"Inuyasha...anche se Kikyo riposa ormai in pace...non ti sentire in obbligo di fare una scelta..."  
"Io capisco...il ricordo di Kikyo e' troppo forte per essere cancellato dal tuo cuore...e poi...  
Non finì la frase, non potè, le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò...  
"Il suo cuore...come batte forte..."Kagome lo poteva sentire...lo distingueva benissimo, non  
era il suo...  
  
"Kagome...la mia Kagome...a cosa pensi che abbia pensato in questi ultimi ,terribili, momenti?"  
"Non potevo vivere la mia vita senza pensarla con te...non potevo morire perchè ti avrei persa  
per l'eternità ."  
Benchè Kikyo abbia significato molto per me ...il nostro tempo e' finito... forse non ci   
sarebbe nemmeno dovuto essere..."  
"Che si stato un crudele scherzo del destino?Farci incontrare per poi separarci..."  
Da dove gli veniva tutta questo coraggio nel dichiararsi a Kagome?Lui mai avrebbe pensato di   
proferire tali parole in vita sua...ora si ritrovava a aprire il suo cuore senza esitazione...  
"E' vero l'ho amata...ma mai ,quanto mi sono reso conto di amare te ,Kagome" detto questo la  
scostò dal suo abbracio...e la guardò negli occhi...ora che non aveva più gli artigli la poteva  
stringere e accarezzare senza paura di farle male...  
"E se io..."  
"E se tu?"  
Lo vide avvicinarsi ...chiuse gli occhi non voleva vedere nulla...in quel momento voleva solo sentire...  
sentire il suo cuore esplodere per la felicità...  
Inuyasha si avvicinò sempre più ...questa volta era lui che si faceva coraggio...  
"E' meno difficile affrontare un demone..."pensò...  
Sigillò i suoi pensieri sulle labbra di lei...  
  
Era il suo primo bacio...anzì no...era il secondo...il primo glielo aveva dato durante la   
battaglia...ma quello che le suscitava questo ,era un fiorire di sensazioni mai provate...  
Non era un addio...no...era un per sempre quello che Inuyasha le stava dicendo senza parole...  
"Inuyasha,io ..."  
"Ti amo..."aggiunse lui...  
Si baciarono di nuovo...e decisero che la notte non sarebbe trascorsa ,che la luna non sarebbe  
calata e che l'alba non sarebbe venuta...quei momenti così preziosi ,così desiderati sarebbero  
durati il più possibile...insieme...  
  
Il mattino era arrivato...  
"Miroku!"  
"Sì,Sango dimmi?"  
"Dove vai?"  
"Beh vado a vedere come sta Inuyasha!Mi sembra ovvio..."  
Sdeng...  
"Ma perche'...che cosa ho fatto questa volta"  
Sango ripose il suo boomerang, pensando "Avrò esagerato?Guarda che botta che ha preso..."  
"Non ti impicciare di cose che non ti riguardano..."  
"Cosa?Mi vorresti dire che la salute di Inuyasha non e' affar mio?"  
Sdeng..  
Non aveva esagerato... si rincuorò...la zucca del suo amato era proprio vuota...e ripose  
di nuovo il suo boomerang...  
"Ricordati che ho una testa sola,Sango!"  
"Vuota però!!!Ma possibile che non li puoi lasciare un attimo in pace?Dopo tutto quello che  
hanno passato, avranno diritto ad un attimo di tranquillità, no?"  
"La razza femminile e' stata sempre fonte di enormi misteri...mah" fece finta di allontanarsi  
quindi girò intorno alla sua meta e ritornò di nuovo di fronte alla porta...  
Questa volta sentì qualcosa che volteggiare nell'aria, venire da lontano...  
Sdeng...  
"Preso!!!!"Sango esultava di come la sua mira fosse precisa...  
"Miroku ti avevo avvertito..."  
"Però già che ci sono...almeno io potrei dare una sbirciatina in fondo Kagome e' mia amica..."  
Scostò la tenda e vide i due che dorminavamo ,abbracciati strettissimi, con le coperte fino alle  
spalle...  
Inuyasha stava abbracciando Kagome ...lei dormiva beatamente tra le braccia di lui...  
"Beh poi gli dovremo chiedere come e' andata la notte..."  
"Uh?Sei ancora vivo?Vieni qui che ti sistemo io!!??!?"Sango iniziò a correre come una pazza   
dietro il monaco che rideva a squarciagola...  
"Questa volta ti affogo!!!!"  
"Non ne avrai mai il coraggio, mia cara Sango"  
  
"Uh cos'e' questo baccano?"  
"Direi che per una volta sono gli altri a litigare, no?"si girò e le diede il buongiorno con   
un bacio ...  
  
"O mio Dio!!!!"  
"Cosa c'e' Kagome?"  
"Oggi ho il compito di matematica,se manco anche a questo non passerò l'anno!Devo correre,  
devo correre!"  
Inuyasha vide Kagome sistemarsi e schizzare via come una furia...  
"Nemmeno quando fugge dai demoni riesce ad andare così veloce!!"  
  
"Ah!E tu chi sei?"  
  
In un attimo la distanza tra la capanna e la ragazza fu annullata ,Kagome aveva urlato...  
  
"Ho saputo che ora sei un povero umano Inuyasha,che occasione per farti fuori e per vendicare  
la sconfitta del mio amico..."  
Quello che aveva di fronte era un demone talpa ,un altro, forse sfuggito al masssacro della sua  
specie per opera del quinto spirito...  
  
"Non credere di potermi intimorire solo parlando, fatti avanti!"  
  
"Un incubo!Si sarebbero mai liberati di questi demoni...?"Kagome si ritrovò vicino a Inuyasha  
"Fatti indietro Kagome..."  
"Beh certo che potevi essere anche un po' meno famoso eh?"  
"Ma che dici,sei impazzita?"  
"Se tu prima di incontrarmi non ti fossi fatto conoscere da tutti forse ora non saremmo a questo   
punto ,mio caro!"  
"Ma come puoi dire una cosa del genere,guarda che essere un mezzo-demone non e' affatto facile!!!"  
Già... ma ora il suo problema era risolto...forse nel momento meno opportuno però,in più era   
ferito e aveva un nemico di fronte da sconfiggere...  
  
D'istinto si lanciò verso di lui...le sue mani brillarono...  
"Forse abbiamo ancora qualche speranza..."  
"Miroku sei qui?Anche tu Sango?Come mai siete così affannati?"  
  
"Divina Kagome, guardate le mani di Inuyasha...riconoscete nulla?"  
Kagome aguzzò lo sguardo...cosa c'era da guardare nelle sue mani...riconobbe delle punte  
acuminate che prolungavano la sua mano..  
"Gli artigli?Ma come e' possibile?"  
  
Inuyasha non si era reso conto di nulla...in fin dei conti lui era abituato a combattere con le  
sue mani...  
Quando però vide cadere a terra un braccio del demone si chiese come potesse aver fatto...si  
guardò le mani e vide che i suoi artigli erano ricresciuti...  
"Ma cosa?"  
  
"Inuyasha non preoccuparti...probabilmente riuscirai anche ad impugnare Tessaiga..."  
Inuyasha guardava incredulo il monaco...  
Miroku aveva trovato la soluzione al mistero...  
"Kikyo ha portato con se solo la parte malvagia del sangue di Inuyasha...rendendogli la parte buona  
quella che gli dona i poteri ... "  
  
Estrasse Tessaiga...la spada brillò della sua solita luce... riportandosi alla sua forma originale  
Iniziò a correre nella direzione del demone...lo schivò...aveva riacquistato anche la sua velocità  
ed ora la stava apprezzando...  
Aveva notato che anche i suoi capelli erano tornati argentati...fece uno scatto verso il demone  
e gli si scagliò contro brandendo Tessaiga...fu un attimo...la luce...il furore...mille pezzi   
a terra...il silenzio...  
Il suo nemico era stato sconfitto...  
Kagome corse verso di lui...  
"Inuyasha?Ma tu sei ?"  
"Non lo so cosa mi sia successo..."e dicendo questo ripose Tessaiga nel fodero...  
La sua mutazione coincise con l'imposizione del fodero alla spada...le sue sembianze  
umane riaffiorarono per lasciare quelle di mezzo-demone...  
  
Una voce nella sua mente...  
"Il tuo e' il sangue di un demone e di un essere umano...potrai sempre avvalerti dei tuoi poteri  
ma solo nei momenti di pericolo..."  
"Kikyo?Ti ringrazio..."  
  
"Ah!Di nuovo!Mi stavo scordando del compito di matematica!Inuyasha corri!"  
  
Arrivarono al pozzo...  
"E ora?Riusciremo a attraversare il pozzo senza i frammenti della sfera?"  
Il suo quesito trovò soluzione per mezzo di una voce conosciuta che le parlava interiormente...  
"La via che collega il presente e il futuro sarà sempre aperta ,Kagome..."  
"Kikyo?"  
"Solo tu e Inuyasha ,però, potrete attraversarla..."  
  
"Andiamo Inuyasha!"  
  
...  
  
"Ahiha che male!"  
"Che dici ci saremo riusciti?  
"Sììììììì!Evviva!Quella e' la scaletta che porta all'uscita del pozzo nel mio tempo!!!"  
Kagome entrò come un razzo in casa prese la sua cartella e corse a scuola...  
Il povero Inuyasha si accasciò a ridosso dell'albero sacro in attesa di un suo ritorno...  
  
Mentre correva Kagome ripensava a quante cose erano successe nelle ultime ore,  
senza guardare avanti...  
Il completamento della sfera...l'amore di Inuyasha...la scomparsa di Kikyo...  
  
"O mi scusi tanto!E' che ero sopra pensiero e non mi sono accorta di dove mettevo i piedi..."  
Si rialzò e si trovò davanti Hojo...  
"Hojo ciao!!!"  
"Ciao Higarashi! Come stai e' tanto che non ci si vede...i tuoi reumatismi?"  
Kagome ripensò che per l'ennesima volta aveva dato buca a Hojo,per correre nell'epoca Sengoku..  
"Ehm Hojo...mi dispiace per l'altra voltra..."Che figura tremenda,cosa si sarebbe inventata per  
consolare il povero ragazzo?  
" Ti volevo dire ... ecco... io non credo che potrò più uscire con te..."  
"Ehm Higarashi...volevo dirti la stessa cosa..."  
Kagome ci rimase un po' male...e' vero lei amava Inuyasha ma aveva ancora un po' del suo orgoglio  
femminile...l'aveva dimenticata così facilmente?  
"Vedi Higarashi...in questo periodo in cui sei stata assente ho conosciuto un'altra ragazza...  
e vedi...noi ci stiamo frequentando assiduamente..."  
"Ah!Ehm!Sono contenta per te Hojo..." non lo era veramente,ma fece buon viso a cattivo gioco...  
"Ah eccola!Vieni che te la presento..."  
"Ci mancava pure questa!!!!E' sempre più probabile che faccia tardi a scuola ora!Povera me!"  
  
"Higarashi ti presento Kikyo Asaia..."  
"Molto piacere di conoscerti Higarashi..."La ragazza era un pò timida e arrossì al solo parlare  
a Kagome...  
Kagome,dal canto suo,aveva perso ogni parola...la ragazza che aveva davanti era identica a Kikyo  
ma del tutto diversa nei modi e nei sentimenti...  
Si accostava a Hojo come a nascondersi dalla sconosciuta. Era più che timida...  
"Ok Higarashi,ora ti lasciamo...la devo accompagnare a scuola prima che suoni la campanella"  
"Ah sì...ciao..."Non sapeva che espressione avesse in quel momento...sicuramente non era  
molto intelligente...  
Li vide allontanarsi mano nella mano...sorridendosi a vicenda...  
  
Passò,anche il tanto agognato compito di matematica,e finalmente si senti liberà di correre  
a casa...  
Questa volta però oltre alla sua famiglia c'era qualcun altro che la stava aspettando...lì   
appoggiato ad un albero...con un kimono rosso ...  
  
"Era ora che tornassi!Come e' andata?"  
"Sicuramente un disastro grazie...ma quello che conta ora non e' questo..."  
Gli corse incontro e gli si lanciò tra le braccia.  
"Invece delle formule...stavo pensando solo a te..."  
Non le rispose ma le diede un lieve bacio sulle labbra...  
  
"Vogliamo andare?Sango,Miroku e Shippo ci hanno visto fuggire così all'improvviso!!!"  
"Si andiamo...aspetta che avverto a casa..."  
Si affacciò sull'uscio di casa...  
"Mamma ciao torno presto!"  
  
Arrivarono in prossimità del pozzo...  
"Uno" Inuyasha era salito sul bordo...  
"Due" Kagome l'aveva seguito...  
"e tre" Si lanciarono insieme mano nella mano nell'oscura profondità...  
Aldilà del pozzo li aspettavano i loro amici...e una parte della lora vita...  
l'altra l'avevano appena lasciata alle loro spalle...  
  
L'unico filo conduttore che legava le due epoche...erano loro due che avrebbero vissuto  
in equilibrio come funamboli la loro vita tra amore,presente e passato...  
Il futuro era tutto da scrivere... 


End file.
